the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Ashton Baxter
Gideon Ashton Baxter is a writer, who is in the process of publishing, that is living in Seattle, WA with his Siberian Husky and German Sheppard mix. He is working at Russel Inc at the time doing mostly business writing (Emails, letters, etc). Biography Gideon was born in Bath, England. He was found under a bridge at the age eight, having no relocation from where he was originally from. It is thought that his parents where poor and were living on the streets and eventually left Gideon there in hopes to be found by someone who could care for him- Or so Gideon has made up in his mind. A young couple found him and they gladly bought him to their home and raised him as their own. His parents were both working in the medical field, his mother a nurse and his father is a plastic surgeon. They gave Gideon the opportunity to attend private school all his life; however, his parents were often gone - Making them emotionally distant from him. But, the distance was made up for by his relationship with his grandparent, who cared for Gideon often when his parents were gone. Gideon was wonderful in school and begun writing at a young age. Gideon later went to London University at sometime to learn creative writing and went through for a couple term before leaving. He moved to the US and lived in Maine for a while before moving to Seattle where he begun to write a book. He met a girl named Vanessa and fell in love with her. only for her to break his heart in the process from her cheating. He left her of course and eventually moved on. It was two years ago he learned his parents had died from a fatal car accident along with his grandparents and is still coping with the lost. He inherited their money and moved into a nicer condo jsut on the outskirts of the city. He is also in the process of publishing his book and is working on a sequel to that book. Physical Appearance He has blue eyes and brown untidy hair. He has a bit of a 5 o'clock scruffiness shadow. He is very fit, sculpted abs and works out generally. Media Portrayal: Sean O'Pry Personality and Traits Gideon is a clever guy and is very easy going. He is also very funny and generous. He is very hard working but is very honest. He sometimes has a short temper, depending on the situation but typically is able to relax himself before doing anything drastic. He can also tend to assume things and be an ass for that point, though he is often more carefree and typically means no harm to it. He enjoys writing and often uses it as an outlet. Relationships Family: Diane (Mother - Deceased), Logan (Father - Deceased) Vanessa (Ex-girlfriend), Name Etymology Meaning of Gideon: "hewer; or, having a stump for a hand" Origin of Gideon: Hebrew Category:Original Characters